


For everything a reason.

by nogi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, Friendship, Love, M/M, Pain
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogi/pseuds/nogi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In manchen Zeiten ist der Tod wie ein Stück Zucker… süß, verlockend und dennoch so ungemein abstoßend. [sterek]</p>
            </blockquote>





	For everything a reason.

**Author's Note:**

> sterek und Gott, fragt mich bitte nicht, wie das hier zustande gekommen ist. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Es ist einfach so passiert und ich konnte mich echt nicht dagegen wehren. Viele wissen ja aber eh, das klein nogi nicht gut darin ist rosa-Plüsch-over-tha-rainbow zu schreiben. Ganz viel Liebe und Spaß. Zitat vor dem Kapitel ist von Weena Morloch und Zitat am Ende von Carina Round.

#### For everything a reason.

"Das Gefühl, es explodiert einem der Kopf  
Das Gefühl, es würde einem das Rückenmark ins Gehirn gepresst.  
Das Gefühl, das Gehirn schrumpelt einem zusammen, wie Backobst.  
Das Gefühl, man stünde ununterbrochen unmerklich unter Strom."

 

Stiles drehte sich um, starrte mit leerem Blick zu dem Mädchen, für das er seit Jahren geschwärmt hatte. Zu jenem Geschöpf, das auf ihn immer gewirkt hatte wie eine Elfe. So lieblich, gar zart und zerbrechlich. Heute aber hatte er nur Augen für die Schatten unter ihren Seelenspiegeln, für die tiefen Falten, die sich wie Krater auf ihrer Stirn gebildet hatten. Er wusste nicht, wie lang sie schon da stand, ihn mit ihren Blicken beinahe zu durchbohren schien. Vielleicht war es Stiles in diesem Moment auch einfach egal. Egal was sie dachte, was sie Scott später erzählen würde. Die Worte _„Es geht ihm immer noch nicht besser.“_ würden in dem Gespräch seiner besten Freunde bestimmt eine Rolle spielten, das taten sie mit Sicherheit immer. Nach Allisons Tod und der Austreibung des Nogitsune war der junge Stilinski verstummt, hatte sich in sich selbst zurückgezogen. Die ersten Tage nicht einmal gegessen, konnte er irgendwann den verzweifelten Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Vaters nicht mehr ertragen. So hatte Stiles angefangen sich zu den Mahlzeiten aus dem Bett zu kämpfen und die Treppe mehr hinunter zu stolpern, als wirklich zu gehen. Das Gleichgewicht zu halten fiel ihm schwer, immer musste sich der Schüler irgendwo festhalten. Die Wand, oder auch das Geländer, er hatte Angst einfach umzukippen, wenn er nur mitten im Raum stand. 

Und nun war wieder jemand in seinem Zimmer, stattete ihm einen ungewollten Besuch ab. Jeden Tag kamen sie, immer im Wechsel und immer um dieselbe Uhrzeit. Gestern war es Scott gewesen, heute die erdbeerblonde Schönheit und morgen wieder Scott. Tagein, tagaus. Es schien ihnen egal zu sein, das er nicht mit ihnen redete, das er in seinem Bett lag, einfach nur an die Wand starrte. Manchmal erwiderte er ihre Blicke, versuchte ihnen Stand zu halten und nicht an der widerlichen Sorge zu ersticken. Sie machten ihn krank, ließen ihn beinahe wahnsinnig werden. Warum er ihnen nicht einfach sagte, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie weiterhin kamen? Stiles wusste es nicht, versuchte sich auszureden, dass er ihre Besuche brauchte. Dass er diese Menschen benötigte, die nach ihm sahen, sich liebevoll um ihn kümmerten. Leise seufzend wand Lydia den Blick ab, trat an das Fenster, welches einen Spalt weit geöffnet war und fröstelte. Im Zimmer des Stilinskis war es seit jenem Vorfall immer kalt, aber er erlaubte auch niemandem das Fenster zu schließen. Kontinuierlich war es offen, trieb ein Stück weit die Kälte und damit auch den Tod in das traute Heim der kleinen Familie. Am Anfang hatten seine Besucher und sein Vater es noch regelmäßig geschlossen, aber nachdem es immer wieder geöffnet wurde, hatten sie es irgendwann aufgegeben. Widerwillig ließen sie Stiles seinen Willen, schüttelten darüber nur den Kopf. 

Erst als die Sonne schon längst am Untergehen war, vernahm er das Rascheln von Lydias Jacke, die sich jene überzog und noch einen letzten Blick auf ihren besten Freund warf. „Bis dann, Stiles. Wenn du… wenn du etwas braucht, ruf mich an. Schreib mir. Irgendwas. Bitte…“, ihre letzten Worte waren nur noch ein Flüstern, beinahe zu leise um sie richtig zu vernehmen. Stiles aber hörte sie, war doch jede Silbe wie ein Stich direkt in sein Herz. Sie kam nicht zu ihm, nein, es gab keinen körperlichen Kontakt, denn auch diese Geste der Liebe ließ der Junge nicht mehr zu. Seit es angefangen hatte durften ihn die Menschen nicht anfassen, höchstens die Hand einige Sekunden auf die Bettdecke legen. Wie gern er das Mädchen doch aufgehalten hätte als sie aus seinem Zimmer trat, die Tür leise hinter sich schloss. Er wollte weinen, wollte seine Stimme erheben und ihr hinterherrufen, dass sie bleiben sollte. Lydia sollte bleiben und genauso auch Scott. Sie alle sollten bleiben. Aber er machte den Mund nicht auf, erhob nicht die Stimme und tat auch sonst nichts, was Aufmerksamkeit erregt hätte. Noch war er nicht soweit, konnte einfach nicht zugeben, dass es nicht besser wurde. Stiles war nicht in der Lage den anderen zu zeigen, wie sehr es wehtat. Wie stark das Feuer unter seiner Haut brannte und sich von innen nach außen durch ihn hindurch fraß. Wie es seine Lunge verkohlte, seine Knochen rissig werden ließ. Halbherzig schlang der Teenager die Arme um seinen schmalen Oberkörper, musste sich auf die Lippe beißen um nicht zu schreien. Hätte es mit dem Tod des Tricksters nicht besser werden sollen? Hätte er sich nicht langsam erholen müssen? Warum aber schien sein Körper immer mehr zu zerfallen? Warum wurden die Krater unter seinen Augen immer dunkler und warum konnte er nicht mehr aufhören zu zittern? _Stiles hatte das Gefühl zu sterben._

Es war der leichte Windstoß der den Stilinski sich dem Fenster zuwenden ließ, auch wenn er schon wusste, was ihn erwarten würde. Jede Bewegung schmerzte, brachte ihn ein Stück näher an den Rand der Bewusstlosigkeit. Die linke Hand fühlte sich schon taub an, während jeder Lidschlag sich anfühlte, als würde er sich einen Finger abhacken. „Sagte ich nicht, das du nicht mehr kommen sollst?“, die Stimme kratzig, kaum mit früher zu vergleichen. Stiles starrte auf die dunkle Gestalt, die das Fenster wieder halb schloss und sich dann zu ihm herumdrehte, im gleichen Moment die Lederjacke auszog. Derek antwortete ihm nie, kam und ging, wie es ihm beliebte. Nur für ihn ließ der Junge das Fenster auf, selbst wenn er abstritt, dass es so war. Sie wussten es besser, waren sich darüber im Klaren, dass er es nur nicht zum Ausdruck bringen konnte. _Schmerz. Einsamkeit. Todesangst._ Ruhig trat der Werwolf an den kleinen Schreibtisch, legte die Jacke über Stiles Stuhllehne und bewegte sich dann langsam auf das Bett zu.  
„Verschwinde…“, murmelt der Junge, zog die Decke höher und schien sich vor dem Älteren verstecken zu wollen, „… fass mich nicht an.“ Die Worte waren verzweifelt, wusste er doch, dass es ihm nach einer Berührung besser gehen würde. Wusste er doch, dass Derek ihm einen Teil der Schmerzen nehmen konnte, es vielleicht sogar wollte. Aber wollte Stiles das? _Natürlich._ Niemals aber würde er es dem Anderen sagen, um seine Hilfe flehen. Er hatte seinen Freunden schon genug Schwierigkeiten gemacht, wollte nun nicht auch noch der Krüppel des Rudels sein. Weil er schwach war, hatte das alles passieren können. Hätte Stiles damals die Tür in seinem Kopf geschlossen, wäre es wohl nie so weit gekommen und auch Allison würde noch leben. Alles wäre wie immer.  
Der Stilinski erschrak leicht, als man ihm die Bettdecke ein wenig zu grob entriss und sie erst wieder auf den Jungen niederließ, nachdem sich eine andere Person neben ihn gebettet hatte. Erneut stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen und dass Derek nun auch noch beide Arme um ihn schlang, machte diesen Umstand nicht besser. „Nicht…“, aber da fühlte er auch schon wie der Schmerz nachließ, während sich Stiles nicht einmal traute, den Blick zu heben. Er wusste wie das Gesicht des anderen aussah. Angespannt, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst. Es tat so weh. _Unendlich._ Und er wusste, das Derek in diesem Moment genauso brannte wie er, das jener Mann nun im Inneren ebenfalls in Flammen stand. _Dummer Wolf._

 

„Derek… ich sterbe…“, mit einem Mal brach es aus ihm heraus, wie aus einem Vulkan. Tränen quollen aus den geröteten Augen und Stiles konnte ein mädchenhaftes Schluchzen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Seine Glieder schmerzten und so wie die linke Hand, wurde auch der restliche Arm langsam taub. Zum wiederholten Male bekam er keine Antwort, wurde nur näher an den warmen Körper des Hales gepresst. Derek musste nichts sagen, konnte es in jenem Moment vielleicht auch nicht. Noch nie ein Mann der großen Worte, wollte es ihm auch heute nicht gelingen. Er hätte den Jungen in seinem Arm gerne beruhigt, hätte ihm sagen wollen, dass alles gut werden würde. Aber nichts dergleichen würde geschehen und das wussten sie alle. Lydia, die seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nicht mehr schlafen konnte, selbst am Tag von den schlimmsten Visionen heimgesucht wurde. Derek und Scott, die den Tod an Stiles schon lange riechen konnten. Sheriff Stilinski, dem sie es erzählt hatten. Der Nogitsune hatte den Jungen zerstört, trieb Stiles sogar nach seiner Vernichtung noch in den Untergang. Sie hatten verloren, hatten von Anfang an ein Spiel gespielt, welches sie nie hatten gewinnen können.  
Stumm verweilte der Werwolf neben der Person, die ihm wichtiger war, als alles andere auf der Welt und versuchte so viel Schmerz zu nehmen, wie er konnte. Es würde nichts bringen, der Junge würde dennoch sterben. War es aber nicht legitim, es ihm so angenehm wie möglich machen zu wollen? War es doch das Einzige, was er tun konnte. _Selbsthass._

„Ich weiß…“, kraftlose Worte, die die bebenden Lippen eines sonst so kühlen Mannes verließen. Ob Stiles sie noch gehört hatte, wusste er nicht. 

 

"So they say lord for everything a reason … for every ending a new beginning."

 

fin.  
nogi.  



End file.
